


After the War

by davethefish



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davethefish/pseuds/davethefish
Summary: After Armageddon't, Aziraphale and Crowley are trapped in one final prophecy. Once that prophecy comes to pass, they can finally collide.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	After the War

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick fic I wrote up one night and forgot about. I just found it and thought it was cute so here ya go!

It was almost light outside by the time the bus reached London.

One might have witnessed the disembarking of a dark clad figure gripping hands with a light clad figure.

But no one was up yet, the city of London was still sleeping.

They walked to the flat, up a few flights of stairs.

“But what if they come after us? What will we do then?” The lighter figure asked the other.

“We’ll be fine, angel. No need to worry about this.”

“But what does Agnes’ prophecy even mean?”

“I’m about ready to sleep for a century, angel. Let’s figure this out in the morning.”

They reached the door, the darker figure fumbling for his keys. 

“Bed’s in here. You can have it for tonight.”

“Crowley, I rather hoped we might sleep together.” Aziraphale blushed slightly.

“In the same room? Sure.”

“In the same bed, Crowley.” Aziraphale smiled.

Crowley smiled back. “Sure, angel.”

And so, there being only one bed, and at Aziraphale’s request, they slept together. Aziraphale had hoped for maybe a little more, but Crowley fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

Aziraphale stared at the ceiling. Agnes’ prophecy would not leave him to sleep.

Hours passed, and it was now fully light outside. Their sides would be coming soon. Well, at least, Heaven would be. Heaven would not leave him alone.

“Crowley.” Aziraphale tapped the demon’s shoulder. “Crowley!”

The demon snapped awake. “What’s it, angel?” he muttered sleepily.

“We have to switch bodies.”

“Is this about Agnes’ prophecy?”

“Well, yes.”

“You think this will work?” Crowley sat up, blinking his eyes a few times.

“I do.”

“Alright, angel.” Crowley held his hand out, his angel grabbing it firmly.

***

In St. James’ park, the angels and demons found themselves looking for the same duo.

“Perhaps we could come to an arrangement? We seem to be seeking the same thing.” Michael smiled at Hastur.

“Oh yes. Let’s do this.” Hastur smiled a little wide for a human being, overjoyed at the fact that the demon Crowley would finally be disposed of.

“Here they come.” Uriel smiled, nodding toward some cart.

Crowley took something from the guy, handing it off to Aziraphale.

Death appeared, whispering something to the wind. Quite odd to see him here as well.

The angels surged forth, grabbing and gagging Aziraphale.

He preferred finer methods of kidnapping, Hastur thought as he brought the crowbar down on Crowley’s head. Easy as that.

“There is no possible way that you saw this coming, traitor.” Hastur muttered to Crowley before picking his corporation up.

***

“I told you, angel. Not a book burned.” Crowley smiled.

“You saw your Bentley?” Aziraphale was slowly walking through his shop. It was perfect, with the edition of a few new books. Adam had a sense of humor, it seems.

“Mmmm?” Crowley’s attention snapped back to Aziraphale’s words. “Not yet. I wanted to see you in your bookshop again. I need to purge those memories of it burning.”

“Burning? Right.” Aziraphale muttered as he picked a copy of the Bible off a shelf.

Aziraphale kept wandering, looking at books and putting them back, his mind on Crowley, who hadn’t moved. He was standing there, leaning against a shelf.

Aziraphale kept wandering until he realized his feet had walked him right to Crowley.

“Sorry, dear boy, wasn’t paying attention…” Aziraphale trailed off, looking at Crowley. He had the most beautiful eyes.

“Are your thoughts elsewhere, angel?” Crowley smiled.

“Indeed.” Aziraphale leaned forward, delicately kissing Crowley.

Crowley, a little surprised, leaned in, grabbing the back of his angel’s head.

In 6000 years, they had been like Alpha Centauri, forever circling one another, but tonight was different. They could finally collide.

And that night, they might have done more than sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! xx-davethefish


End file.
